Yo Lo vi Primero
by vere31
Summary: mmm... es un sogfic que se me ocurrio espero que les guste! y sino lo siento... para variar Mimi y Kari pensando en Tk... pero aqui hay un cambio entren y vean que sera lo diferente para estas dos chicas... PD: Tk no es Gay!... por si lo piensan jaja


Hola a todos … bueno escribi esta song inspirándome en una canción que me gusta… mmm ya lo tenia en mente pero o había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo bueno te teclearlo… espero que les gusto siento que es muy gracioso jajaja bien mejor lo subo de una vez…

_Yo lo vi primero…_

Habia una chica en un parque sentada en una banca, estaba muy pensativa… no dejaba de ver el atardecer… suspiraba y suspiraba una y otra vez mas…

-¿Cómo será que no se da cuenta? – en forma de meditación – mmm… ay es tan lindo conmigo – volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en ese dia

Para comprender mejor la historia vamos dar una breve explicación

FLASH BLACK

Era un dia común y corriente bueno eso pensé… era el inicio de clases ahhh iba para mi quinto año, todo era tan monótono no hacia nada interesante de mi vida desde que habíamos terminado la batalla y nuestras aventuras de niños en el digimundo… mi hermano ya esta en la secundaria y bueno ya casi no lo veo mas que solo en la casa… y bueno en la escuela no sucede algo extraordinario como para contar… bien ya vieron que mi vida es tan aburrida…

Bueno eso pensaba ese dia en la mañana que estaba arreglándome para irme a la escuela era mi primer dia, Tai ya me estaba gritando que me apurara porque ya era tarde y un omnton de cosas… Sali me despedi de mi mama y nos fuimos para la escuela entre y como siempre pensé" las mismas personas", me sente y espere a que diera mi primera clase… ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana faltaban mas o menos 10 minutos cuando se acerco hablarme un amigo que lo conozco desde siempre…

-hola Kari… al parecer en el mismo salón… - rio nervioso – como todos los años –

- ah hola Davis… si que emoción… - con una sonrisa fingida

Se sento en la otra fila porque no nos sentamos juntos… bueno entro el profesor y "bueno aquí va otro año aburrido" pensé..

-buenos días chicos… - emosionado solo el en salón - ¿listos para empezar las clases? – sonriendo y todos contestamos con un..

-si… - sin mas ganas señor loco

- bueno pero donde esta ese animo… - seguía – bien… este año tenemos un estudiante nuevo… - nos volteo a ver – asi que quiero que se porten bien con el y lo integren al grupo ya que viene de Francia –

No se pero algo se movio dentro de mi es que Francia no sé, me trae algunos recuerdos de alguien … sentí algo de nervios y el profesor continuo hablando…

-bien pase jovencito – camino hacia la puerta se le quedo viendo a alguien – entre sin pena –

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Como sucedió**_

_**Yo no vi**_

_**Como apareció**_

_**Como un sol todo iluminaba**_

_**y sentir que el mundo cambiaba**_

Entro un chico de cabello rubio, ojos como el cielo o mar lo que ustedes quieran pero igual de lindos, sonrisa encantadora, el chico perfecto pensé en ese momento… pero también se me hacia conocido pero no me acordaba de donde… hasta que dijo su nombre

-dinos tu nombre – dijo el profesor

- mi nombre es… Takeru Takaishi – su voz como la de los ángeles – pero me pueden decir Tk – sonrio claro todas en el salón nos quedamos sin habla por ese niño tan encantador que teníamos enfrente

-sientate junto a Kamiya – me señalo y quede helada empezó a caminar hacia mi y se sento me mostro una linda sonrisa

-hola – sin dejar de verme – Kari –

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – intrigada

- ¿Cómo que como se tu nombre? – sonrio divertido – me ofende que no te acuerdes de mi –

Me quede helada es que en realidad estaba muy guapo pero no me acordaba de el

-no me acuerdo – me sentí fatal

- jajajaja…. Soy Tk no te acuerdas de mi –

- silencio jóvenes – dijo el preofesor

- seguimos hablando luego – me dijo y empezamos a prestar atenacion a la clase

Luego terminaron las primeras clases y el receso llego pensé que se le iba olvidar y solo iba salir para ir a comer algo pero no, se quedo al lado mio esperando para que yo saliera con el…

-vamos a comer juntos – me pregunto sonriéndome

- si… tengo mucha sed – fue lo único que pude decir pues estaba hipnotizada por ese chico que idiota soy

- jajajaja bueno si tienes sed vamos – seguía sonriendo – ¿todavia no te acuerdas de mi? – me seguía insistiendo

- mmm… la verdad no – me sentía tan estúpida – lo siento –

- soy Tk el del digimundo… hoy si –

Claro que idiota soy es el… el niño mas lindo que vi a mis ocho años… el chico tierno que conoci hace mas o menos tres años del que me quede impresionada cuando lo vi por primera vez, no se si fueron sus ojos azules, su encantadora sonrisa o su inocencia lo que mas me llamo la atención esa vez pero lo estoy volviendo a ver…

-Tk… claro – sonreí bobamente - ¿eres tu? – porque hago preguntas tan estúpidas

- jajaja bueno de algo estoy seguro que soy yo – se burlo de mi - ¿Qué quieres comer? –

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos a comer… asi paso el tiempo nos acordamos de muchas cosas que pasamos en el digimundo, luego de los nuevos niños elegidos y que de nuevo los dos somos parte del grupo ahhh eso me ilusionaba mas porque pensaba que el destino estaba a nuestro favor y quería que estuviéramos juntos…

EDN FLASHBACK

Bueno eso pensaba hasta que apareció alguien detestable para mi… porque se tenia que meter en nuetros planes tonta…

Por otra parte estaba la otra cara de la moneda quien también sufria por cierto rubio bueno el mismo que la de arriba osea Hikari…

En su casa para ser exactos en su habitación estaba una chica de cabello castaño pero ella un poco mas largo, que no dejaba de pensar en alguien muy especial para ella, casi desde que lo vio

-ahhh ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – se cuestionaba una y otra vez – es que ni siquiera se porque me fije en el – se sento en su cama – ahhh es que cuando lo volvi a ver no se que me paso –

FLASHBLACK

Todo empezo un dia que mis papas me dijeron que tenia que ir en representación de ellos a una boda de un familiar, entonces llegue a Japon no le avise a nadie de mis amigos porque en realidad no sabia por cuanto tiempo me iba quedar… llegue al aeropuerto y Sali me dirigi para Odaiba, recordé muchos momentos hermosos que pase ahí, desde que naci hasta la aventura que tuve con mis nuevos amigos en el Digimundo… entonces me dirigi hacia la escuela pues ahí había estudiado, casi toda mi primaria… entre y fui al salón de computación porque había escuchado algunos ruidos…. Abri la puerta entonces vi algunos chicos tratando de esconder menos dos que se quedaron parados me observaron, para decir la verdad uno estaba muy lindo entonces sentí sonrojarme por su mirada

-¿Mimi? – me pregunto el chico

- ¿Tk? – sabia que esos ojos azules tan emblemáticos los había visto en otro lugar - ¿Kari? – reconoci a mi amiga

- si claro que somos nosotros – me sonrio y se acerco a saludarme - ¿Cómo has estado? –

- bien – lo salude también – pero como están de grandes Tk y Kari – les sonreí

- gracias – contesto la Kamiya – ¿y tu que haces aquí? – mas directa no podía ser

- mmm… es que se va casar un mi primo entonces vine en representación de mis papas – explique – ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? –

- bueno es que decidimos ir de dia de campo al digimundo – me explico Hikari - ¿quieres ir con nosotros? –

- ¡oigan! ¿Quién es ella? – el imprudente de Davis

- ah si claro – hablo Tk – ella es Mimi Tachikawa una de las niñas elegidas de la primera generación… - me presento muy amablemente

- gracias Tk… - le sonreí dulcemente a lo que el me correspondió no se pero sentí algo de calor en mi rostro

- Davis no seas mal educado… - le grito una chica de cabello lila y crei que el mio era el mas raro jajaja – discúlpalo… pero claro que puedes ir con nosotros –

- muchas gracias – le sonreí

- ah mi nombre es Yolei Inoue – me extendió su mano

- hola mucho gusto – correspondi

- bueno entonces vámonos – dijo Tk que no se que me pasaba pero no podía dejar de verlo algo de el me llamaba la atención en ese momento pensé que era el echo que no lo había visto en 3 años

Bien entramos al digimundo me sorprendi cuando me iban contando todo lo que hace el emperador de los digimon´s también me contaron todo lo que habían hecho estos tres años que no nos veíamos bueno Kari y Tk mas Kari porque Tk no habla mucho que raro porque era bien sociable me acuerdo… y Yolei que me platicaba asi que la iba conociendo mas… bien llegamos a un lugar nos sentamos a comer ellos me combinaron porque yo no llevaba nada si lo se soy una gorrona… pero no sabia… estuvimos conversando hasta que Yolei salió detrás de Hoowmon y yo fui tras ella bueno todo eso…

END FLASHBACK

Se que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa pero en realidad si… es que ahí es donde empieza todo porque fue cuando lo volvi a ver… no se pero algo me paso tampoco puedo decir que es amor creo… pero si me pasa algo cada vez que lo veo, siento un nerviosismo, no se es que siento que no puedo estar cerca de el pero tampoco puedo estar lejos ahhhh que complicado es lo que me pasa…

Pero mi situación se complico cuando mis papas queridos decidieron regresar a Japon después de un año de lo del dia de campo pensé mmm… un año de seguro ya no me va pasar esas cosas cuando lo veo pero "error" porque me sentí igual de nerviosa ahhh es un tonto porque lo peor es que no se da cuenta jajaja… pero me sentí peor un dia que me lo encontré…

FLASH BLACK

Estaba un dia en mi clase eso acaba de ser mas o menos hace como un mes… bien Sali eldia martes normalmente a mi receso iba a comer algo cuando me lo encontré caminando hacia mi, ¡si hacia mi! Con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental osea perfecta… sus ojos azules encantadores mas bien todo el, sentí que no podía ni hablar…

-hola… - me saludo - ¿que haces? –

- mmm… - claro si estaba mas distraída viéndolo, apreciándolo

- jajaja – sonrio que lindo se vio asi – andas un poquito distraída –

- no, solo que no te escuche bien – atine a decir

- gracias por prestarme atencion – dijo sarcásticamente

- no es que no te preste atencion… solo – me quede pensando – (no le puedo decir que no le preste atención por estar viendo su encantadora sonrisa) –

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a inventar? –

- nada… ay Tk – me sentí mas nerviosa pero bien por un reclamo

- ¿Qué? – sonreía mas

- tu, si no es que te ignore solo que no te escuche –

- jajaja… bueno ya… ¿va a comer? –

- mmm… si ¿por? – me intrigo – aproposito ¿Qué hace aquí? –

- me ignoras y encima de eso me echas – puso una cara de ofendido – gracias –

- no te estoy echando solo que se me hace raro como tu vas en la primaria… - me sentía mas estúpida porque hablo tonterías cuando el esta – osea que… como explicarte –

- y ahora tonto – seguía mas ofendido – de veras que viene sincera –

- no es eso solo que tu eres tan difícil –

- jajaja es broma ¿sera que puedes comer conmigo? – me sonrio

- ¿Qué? – ahhh me esta invitando a comer

- ¿Qué si me acompañas a comer? – me volvió a preguntar – es que Kari esta en practica de baile o algo asi, Yolei igual solo que en computación y Cody no lo encuentro bueno y con Davis no gracias… - eso ultimo nos hizo reir a los dos

- ahh osea como no tienes con nadie mas quien comer vienes conmigo – ahora yo me hice la ofendida pero si me sentía algo asi

- jajaja no es asi solo que… ¿o te molesta comer conmigo? – se puso muy bien a la defensiva el tramposo

- noo… bueno vamos a comer –

Empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería pero cuando íbamos caminando todas las chicas se me quedaban viendo como si me quisieran matar o algo asi claro como iba con Tk uno de los chicos mas deseados de la escuela junto con su hermano…

-mmm… pero con que no me maten tus admiradoras – le comente

- ¿Qué? Eso no me importa… -

Es que si todas se me quedaban viendo con una cara de te vamos a matar… y solo comentaban lo mucho que les gusta Tk…

_**Las chicas en el recreo**_

_**comentanban que el es tan sincero**_

_**muy celosas deberan estar**_

_**porque nunca dejan de mirar…**_

Si es que eso me pasaba no dejaban de mirarnos me sentía muy bien porque el estaba conmigo de toda la escuela había decidido estar conmigo asi que me sentí muy triunfadora… ahhh pero de ahí no ah pasado de una simple amistad no le veo ningún otro interés además parece que quien le gusta es Kari… que triste mi caso

END FLASHBACK

Es verdad no se pero siento que a el le gusta Kari entonces al parecer no tengo oportunidad porque creo que es correspondido pero me siento bien por el porque Kari es buena persona y lo merece de verdad pero no deja de darme celos en verdad…

Es que si parece que ellos dos se gustan y además ella tiene mas puntos a su favor porque se llevan muy bien desde pequeños, y contra eso no puedo competir, mas la aventura que pasaron juntos eso significan que están mas unidos que nunca… y antes el se llevaba bien conmigo antes de que Kari llegara estábamos muy unidos…

Esto le sucedia a Mimi, pero que extraño porque a dos niñas elegidas le sucedían lo mismo con ese niño… pero que será lo que el tiene que la mayoría que habla con el se ponen asi…

Bien estaban un dia todos los chicos reunidos en la casa de Sora, para celebrar el cumpleaños precisamente de el rubio protagonista de la historia

-gracias de verdad no me esperaba esta fiesta – sonrio ampliamente para sus amigos

- pero ahora, es la hora del pastel – grito Sora – asi que vamos todos a la mesa – se levanto seguida por sus amigos y todos se sentaron en la mesa para partir el paste

- bien que lo parta el cumpleañero – dijo su hermano

- no primero cantemosle las mañanitas – sugirió la Kamiya

- bueno pues… - sin muchos animos contesto Davis

Todos en coro le cantaron las mañanitas a Tk que solo sonreía de ver a sus amigos cantarle, en el caso de Davis sin muchos animos… terminaron de cantar y ahora si dispusieron partir el pastel

-gracias a todos… por el detalle – sonrio a sus amigos comiendo pastel

- de nada… sabes… - pero es interrumpida por una Mimi entrando a toda maquina

- lo siento pero se me hizo tarde – entro a todo vapor – ayy no puede ser ya le cantaron y partieron el paste – con cara de decepcion viendo a Tk

- no te preocupes – le sonrio el mismo – gracias por haber venido Mimi – se levanto para acercarse a ella y regalarle un beso en la mejilla – mejor dinos ¿que te paso? ¿Por qué vienes tarde y corriendo? –

Mimi se quedo toda tonta viendo a la nada… sonriendo por el beso que le acaba de regalar Tk… no escuchaba nada mas, solo sonreía como tonta claro que se puede pedir de ella hahaha…

-¿Mimi? No me asustes – la vio Tk preocupado - ¿estas bien? –

- ehh si… lo siento – se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se había quedado muda por el chico – feliz cumpleaños Tk – se le ocurrió decir, babosa

- gracias – la abrazo – por venir… -

Kari quien estaba viendo toda la escena pensó "de haber sabido que eso me iba ganar por llegar tarde" entonces se acerco a los dos chicos para tratar de separarlos

-hola Mimi – fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- hola Kari – se solto de inmediato - ¿Cómo están? –

- bien gracias –

- hay Mimi que bueno que ya viniste – la saludo su amigasa del alma

- gracias Sora – le sonrio

- bueno ¿quieres un poco de pastel? – le ofreció Sora para llevársela a la cocina

Despues de casi dos horas de celebración todos los chicos estaba platicando, otros comiendo hasta reventar (alo Tai) hahaha, otros como Matt riéndose de Tai… bien en fin estaba haciendo diversas actividades… pero para dos chicas su actividad favorita era ver al cumpleañero, platicar, sonreir, molestar además el hecho de que estaba muy atento a su celular, lo veía con tanta frecuencia como que esperara algo ahhh es que todo lo que hacia les parecía fascinante hasta el punto de quedarse viendo como que no existiera nada mas…

-bueno – una chica las saco de su mundo de fantasias – ¡es hora de jugar Karaoke! – grito contentísima una Yolei

- si – dijeron todos sin muchos animos

- ay no sean aguafiestas… - dijo – bien que pase primero – medito un rato – Kari –

- ¿Por qué Kari? – pregunto Matt – yo diría que pase primero… Cody que se muere por cantarle a mi hermano – sonrio Matt

- ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Matt – contesto su hermano – mira… - pero fue interrumpido por su celular – perame… -

- ahhh – dijo Matt pues Tk había estado todo el dia con el celular en la mano como que estuviera esperando algo importante… pero que podía ser si su mama ya lo había llamado al igual que su abuelo – déjenlo… haber que cante Sora – vio a la mencionada

Y asi paso a cantar Sora ya que todos gritaron que si aunque después se arrepintieron por la "espectacular vos que tiene" (sarcásticamente)… luego de eso entro Tk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ah no pude escuchar a Sora – vio a la mencionada

- ¿para que te vas? – se limito a decir su hermano – bien ahora que pase… -

- yo – dijo Kari con una sonrisa excitante

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y chiflar…

-bueno, yo también – con una sonrisa exquisita se levanto su archi enemiga – quiero cantar –

- que bien… canten las dos canten – exclamo Izzi

Las dos chicas se vieron… con los ojos entrecerrados, las dos saben de los sentimientos que tienen cada una por cierto rubio

-esta bien – dijo Mimi desafiante

- por supuesto – contesto Kari

Entonces eligieron una canción hasta que encontraron una que les quedaba perfecta

-Yo lo vi primero – hablo la Kamiya mientras se posicionaba al lado de Mimi

- me parece – reafirmo

La canción empezo a sonar entonces Mimi iba empezar a cantar pero Kari se le anticipo

**_Yo no sé_**

**_como sucedio_**

**_Yo no ví_**

**_como aparecio_**

**_Como un sol todo iluminaba_**

**_y sentir que el mundo cambiaba_**

cantaba mientras veía a Tk y claro veía desafiante a Mimi quien la corto para poder cantar ella…

**_Las chicas en el recreo_**

**_comentanban que el es tan sincero_**

**_muy celosas deberan estar_**

**_por que nunca dejan de mirar_**

se posiciono delante de Kari para que según ella Tk la viera quien solo reia de verlas pelearse aunque ni por su mente se pasaba que era por el…

Kari la volvió a jalar para poder cantar lo que seguía

**_Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero_**

**_este amor es verdadero_**

pero la Tachikawa no se quedo atrás y la jalo para poder cantar y que Tk la viera

**_Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero_**

**_si supiera que lo quiero_**

La música siguió Kari intento opacar a Mimi pero no se dejo asi que ella siguió con la canción…

**_Me acerque_**

**_él se sorprendio_**

**_como un flash todo sucedio_**

**_le ofrecí pastillas de menta_**

**_me miró y no se dio cuenta_**

Canto con un sonrisa recordando cuando la había ido invitar a comer… pero claro Kari la volvió a interrumpir para que Mimi no se luciera con Tk

**_Sé que esto es una locura_**

**_pero de algo si que estoy segura_**

**_que lo tengo que conquistar_**

**_que muy pronto se va a enamorar_**

lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta seguridad… y una gran sonrisa de triunfo sobre Mimi pero no sabia lo que iba pasar luego wajajaja muy pura lata pues…

**_Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero_**

**_este amor es verdadero_**

**_Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero_**

**_si supiera que lo quiero_**

**_Que lindo que eres_**

**_estoy hechizada_**

**_me pierdo en el brillo_**

**_en tu mirada._**

**_Que lindo que eres_**

**_las chicas comentan y no te das cuenta_**

Cantaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados imaginando a Tk… con ellas claro cada una por su cuenta obviamente… para lo ultimo abrir los ojos y verlo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas… pero Tk ni se percato de ello porque en eso se levanto a la puerta…

Cuanto en eso ven entrar a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy hermosa… con una sonrisa encantadora, pero lo mas sorprenderte es que entro si… pero entro de la mano con… no puede ser con el chico rubio centro de la canción de Mimi y Kari quienes se quedaron sin palabras al verlo de la mano con Katrin…

-hola… - saludo la chica – feliz cumple Tk… - se acerco para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y darle un beso de regalo bueno parte del regalo jajaja

Todos se sorprendieron y como dije en especial las dos chicas que estaban en el escenario disputándose el amor de muchacho cuando claro y mas que obvio que ya tenia dueña… jajaja entonces solo se limitaron a decir…

**_Ella lo vio_**

**_ella lo vio primero_**

**_ella lo vio_**

**_ella lo vio primero_**

**_Oh oh oh, Ohaa!_**

Con una sonrisa de sorpresa se sentaron las dos juntas para ver como Tk era feliz con Katrin quienes no paraban de besarse

**-ni tu ni yo… obviamente Katrin lo vio primero** – dijo Mimi quien solo recibió una afirmación por parte de su hasta ahora rival

Bien espero que les haya gustado la historia mera rara pero no se, se me ocurrió y bueno espero que en verdad sea de su agrado… chaou y prometo seguir con la otra historia lo que pasa es que esta ya la tenia escrita pero no la subia ahora si los dejo feliz madrugada en mi caso… adiós agradezco sus coments ya sea porque les gusto o no... Ok hoy si adios...

Los quiere Vere31


End file.
